


RED Hot

by batsybatsybatsy4u



Series: Seeing RED [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pyro is a cinnamon roll and must be protected, angst is off the fucking charts, im just too tired to add more right now, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsybatsybatsy4u/pseuds/batsybatsybatsy4u
Summary: The sweet cinnamon roll that is Pyro finds that maybe Sammy is just as sweet as his favorite candies.ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PART ONE NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE. GO READ PART ONE NOW





	1. Chapter 6.5

Pyro POV

Everyone was pretty shocked about Sam and the BLU Spy. I mean, who wouldn’t be?  And the way she yelled at him and completely destroyed him in the process? Pretty damn cool.  

 

Heavy had gone over to the BLU base to ask for an unofficial ceasefire, only to be stopped midway by  _ their _ Heavy with the same message. 

 

“Hey mumbles, you know where Sammy is?  I wanna go find her.” 

 

I turned to Scout, rolling my eyes at his nickname for me.  “Probably the fire pit. She goes there when she’s upset.” 

 

“Yeah I dunno either, mumbles.  I’ll probably check the fire pit.”  Scout walked away and I sighed. I don’t know why he asked me anyway, no one understood me half the time.  

 

Except for Sam.  She always seemed to know just what I meant.  I smiled at the thought, she actually looked  _ at _ me.  Not  _ towards _ me, like most of my teammates.  

 

I shook my head, a weird feeling in my chest as I thought about Sam.  It was.. good. Almost like starting a fire only, somehow, better. Getting up I went to the fire pit, finding Scout already there.  

 

Joining them, I set my head in her lap, looking up at her.  How had I not noticed how really pretty she was? I took her hand, motioning for her to pet my head, which she did.  I stared up at her, her green eyes bloodshot from crying. Her smile was sad. I frowned, it didn’t look right. I wanted her to smile, the ones she usually had, where it reached her eyes and made me smile in return.  Where was it?

 

Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t realize the rest of the team joined us until Sam began to speak.  I listened intently as she spoke, continuing to pet my head as she talked. 

 

I followed every word as she talked about her time in the mafia and the people she had to kill.  Tears slipped down her cheeks and my heart seemed to break. I reached up, gently wiping them away.  Someone so beautiful shouldn’t be crying like this. Someone so kind shouldn’t be hurt so badly. I wanted her tears gone.  Where was her smile? She gave me another sad one, but it wasn’t  _ right _ !  It was completely wrong and I had to fix it.  

 

But for now, I let her talk.  She mentioned two kids and I recognized that look in her eyes.  It was the same look I had years ago when I was faced with a similar reality.  When I realized I was a monster no one could love. 

 

But Sam was  _ different _ !  There was no way she was a monster!  Getting up, I held her, I had to comfort her even if it was the last thing I did, damnit!  I hummed the song that always made me happy, and when she joined in, I squeezed her lightly as I hummed louder, wanting her to know she wasn’t a monster. 

  
She was  _ perfect _ .


	2. CHAPTER 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY MY LOVELIES I FORGOT TO POST YESTERDAY

I woke up cold and confused.  I wasn’t in my room. Looking around, I saw I was in the med bay.  When I tried to sit up, I felt restraints on my wrists and ankles. 

 

“Do you have any idea how incredibly  _ leichtsinnig _ zhat vas?”  I lifted my head to see Medic’s scowling face.  

 

“How-How long was I out?”  I licked my dry lips, throat sore. 

 

“Two days.  You lost a lot of blood.  You vere nearly dead vhen I turned zhe medigun on you.”  He let out a heavy sigh. “Do you have any idea how vorried I vas?  Zhe team?” 

 

I looked away, unable to meet his eyes.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“ _ Nein _ !  You could have died!  Vhat zhen? Hm? Did you expect us to go about our merry vay after you vere gone?   _ Ja _ , Lisa is dead, but zhat is no reason to kill yourself!  Your sister vould be ashamed of you!”

 

I flinched, ashamed.  He was right, and I knew it.  

 

Medic sighed heavily, taking off his gloves to rub at his eyes.  “You are here now, zhat is vhat matters at zhe moment.” The German began taking off my restraints.  “At night you vill be sleeping in here under  _ mein _ supervision.”

 

I nodded, not even beginning to argue. 

^^^^^

Outside of the med bay, the rest of the team were sitting in the chairs that lined the hall.  I gave a half smile as everyone looked up. Pyro was the first to get up, giving me a tight hug, refusing to let go even when the others tried to greet me.  

 

I felt guilty as everyone crowded around me.  I had tried to leave this? These people who cared about me?  Who accepted me despite my past misdeeds?

 

I began to cry, it seemed I had been doing a lot of that lately, but I didn’t care.  “I-I’m s-sorry! I d-don’t deserve y-you guys!”

 

Pyro’s hug tightened, but not crushingly so, it was a comforting thing, I felt secure, safe. 

 

Spy smiled.  “Maybe not, but you are stuck with us either way.”

 

“Yeah!  Don’t ever do somethin’ like that again!  Ya hear? Man I ain’t ever seen Pyro like that before, he was freakin’ out real bad!”  Scout pat my shoulder, a relieved smile on his young features. 

 

My tears fell on Pyro’s suit, his gloved hand stroking my hair.  “I’m sorry I worried you guys, I just wanted the pain to  _ end _ !”

 

Heavy nodded, quoting me from weeks before.  “Desperation makes you do things you are not proud of.”  I nodded, hugging Pyro close to me. “Come, you must be hungry.”  

 

I nodded again, but before I could pull from Pyro’s embrace, they picked me up and walked me to the kitchen, not letting me down until they reached an empty chair.  The team chuckled at the sight, and what a sight it must have been, a bewildered woman being carried by a masked pyromaniac. 

 

Looking at me, Pyro pointed to the ground.  “Huy hr!” I smiled as I sat, staying put. 

 

Sniper whistled.  “Damn, sheila, Pyro nevah cooks.  You should feel special.” 

 

I shook my head, watching as Pyro grabbed some eggs to cook, getting a pan and turning the stove on.  Cracking the eggs onto the pan, a few bits of shell fell into the yolk. As they grabbed a plate, the eggs, still not completely cooked, caught fire.  I’m not sure how it happened, but it did. Shoulders slumped, Pyro scraped the burnt eggs into the trash. 

 

“Pyro, I’m completely capable of cooking.”  The words barely left my mouth before Pyro turned on me, seemingly protesting from behind the mask. 

 

Attempt after attempt, Pyro somehow managed to set whatever they were cooking on fire, until finally they grabbed milk, cereal, and a bowl.  Watching it for a few moments, Pyro finally relaxed, about to turn to get me a spoon when - somehow - the cereal caught fire. 

 

Pyro crumpled to the floor in the fetal position, hugging their legs tightly to their chest.  Once again, Medic used the fire extinguisher, having resigned himself to this task after the second or third time he had to use it. 

 

Getting up, I grabbed a banana from the counter, getting down on the floor and handing to the masked individual.  Pyro looked at the banana then me. Sitting up, they took the banana and peeled it, handing it to me. When it didn’t catch fire, Pyro raised their arms in celebration. 

 

“Huddah!”

 

I smiled, thanking them before I took a bite. 

^^^^^

Unless they were fighting, showering, or eating, Pyro spent every waking moment with me.  How they didn’t get bored of me doing the same thing everyday is a complete mystery. 

 

I never complained, though.  Pyro’s company was more than welcome.  After nearly a week, I was allowed to sleep in my own bed, which Pyro was happy about since my room was right across the hall.  

 

One afternoon, Pyro saw my sketchbook on the desk, untouched since the day I had put it there nearly six months earlier.  Clapping, they put the sketchbook in my hands before posing. 

 

Laughing, I indulged in their silent request and drew them.  When I was done with the basic shape of his pose, I told them they could relax as I finished the drawing.  Pyro was incredibly patient, humming the same tune as usual. After a while I looked up. “You like that song, don’t you?”  Pyro nodded enthusiastically, humming louder. As I finished the drawing, I sang the words softly. “Do you believe in Magic in a young girl’s heart?  How the music can free her whenever it starts. And it’s magic if the music is groovy, it makes you feel happy like an old time movie.” Pyro clapped, nodding their head excitedly.  I smiled at their enthusiasm, finally done with the drawing. Turning my sketchbook, I showed Pyro my drawing of them. 

 

“Huddah!  Hus hee!” Taking the sketchbook, they grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, going to every mercenary and showing off my drawing. They were all impressed, but not nearly as much as Pyro was.  Grabbing tape, he put it on his door, just above the crayon drawing of fire. 


	3. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post yesterday! Here you go!

Pyro, thankfully, gave up on trying to cook for the most part.  Though that didn’t stop them from constantly peeling bananas for me. I had to make them stop because Pyro would peel an entire bunch of bananas and give them to me. 

“Only one banana a day!  I have so many peeled bananas I don’t know what to do with them!”  Pyro’s shoulders slumped, a saddened mumble coming from his mask. “Pyro, it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, it’s just that I can’t have all these bananas go to waste.”  I looked at all the bananas that I had to put in containers in the fridge. “I would make banana bread, but I’m not the best at baking.”

At this, Pyro perked up, raising their hand excitedly.  “Hee! Hee!”

Scout, who had been drinking Bonk!, glanced over at me.  “Oh, yeah. Pyro ain’t tha best at cookin’ but get him an oven and ingredients an’ he can bake some pretty awesome shit.  Ya shoulda seen him this one time he made a shit ton of cinnamon rolls, cake, brownies, cupcakes, anything. Had ta limit his baking privileges he made so much shit.”

I looked over at Pyro in surprise, they’re gloved hand rubbing at the back of their mask bashfully.  Smiling, I gesture to the bananas and the oven. “Well, what’re we waiting for?” 

^^^^^

What was surprising about Pyro baking was that they didn’t have their usual gloves on. It seemed they had their own gloves specifically for the task, white close fitting rubber gloves.  I tried to sneak a peek at their hands but the gloves were on before I knew it, covering all skin. 

To be honest, I had never seen them out of their rubber suit and mask.  To say I was curious was an understatement, but I was sure they had their reasons to cover up, so I never mentioned it. 

Two loaves of banana bread later and we were finally out of peeled bananas.  The smell alone was heavenly, but when I served it and drizzled melted chocolate on it, everyone’s mouths were drooling.  

^^^^^

Several nights later, I was laying in bed, my hands behind my head as I tried to go to sleep. It was harder than usual, since I knew that the next day would have been Lisa’s twenty fourth birthday.  Sighing, I looked at the clock for what was probably the millionth time. It was twelve oh one in the morning according to the red numbers. 

Getting up, I decided to wander the base.  Before I left my room, however, I glanced at my sketchbook, sighed, and grabbed it along with a pencil and eraser.  

Going outside, I sat on the porch, looking out at the Arizona landscape, listening to the sounds of the nocturnal wildlife.  Looking at my sketchbook on my lap, I thought about Lisa, how I wanted her to meet the team, my new family. So I did the first thing that came to my head.  Opening the sketchbook to a fresh page, I began my work, a sad smile on my lips. 

Several hours later, I finished.  Looking at my handiwork, I felt proud of myself.  Sighing tiredly, I leaned my head against the post I was sitting next to, a relieved smile on my tired features as I slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

^^^^^

When Pyro woke up, they saw that my bedroom door was open, which was odd as I usually kept it locked closed.  Going to the kitchen, they still didn’t see me. Starting to worry, Pyro saw Sniper walk in and begged the Australian if he had seen me. 

“Mate, ya know bloody well I can’t understand you talk like that.  But if yer lookin’ for Sammy, she’s asleep on the porch.” Sniper gave a half smile as the masked individual visibly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. 

Stepping out, Pyro saw me curled up, leaning against the post, my sketchbook still open to the last page I was working on.  Curious, Pyro picked up the sketchbook, seeing that it was a letter with drawings of the team. 

‘ _ Lisa, _

_ Today you would have been twenty four years old.  I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. I hope you can forgive me.  I could never tell you where I was, but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.  I live on a base with nine mercenaries who battle nine other mercenaries who look just like them.  It’s weird, I know.  _

_ Everyone on the team is so nice to me, even Spy, who didn’t like me at first.  This is roughly what he looks like, he always wears a balaclava, which is kinda cool. There’s also Engineer, or Engie for short.  He’s a total Texan and a complete sweetheart. He always wears goggles and he has a mechanical hand, which makes sense considering he’s always building something.  _

_ Heavy is the tallest of the mercenaries, he a heavy weapons expert.  He’s from Russia and he is the most gentle of the nine of them.  _

_ Demoman, or Demo, is Scottish and wears a kilt all the time.  He deals with bombs (which is terrifying considering he’s always drinking something) and he has one eye.  I’m kind of afraid of asking how he lost it.  _

_ Medic is German and one of the most responsible of the mercenaries, even though he’s basically a mad scientist with how he replaces human organs with animal ones.   _

_ Sniper is the loner, always hanging out in his van/camper, only coming into the base for meals and team meetings.  He’s Australian, he even has a koala tattoo! _

_ Soldier is really loud, but the most patriotic individual you will ever meet.  He loves rockets. He wears a helmet over his eyes, and honestly, I have no idea how he can see.  _

_ Scout can talk your ear off if you let him, but I don’t mind.  He’s always so happy when he talks about his home and family. He’s really fast too and always wears dog tags around his neck.  _

_ Then there’s Pyro.  Pyro is something else entirely.  They’re sweet and patient, always so happy and enthusiastic.  I don’t know if they’re a guy or a girl, but I guess it doesn’t matter.  I’m not sure what they look like under the mask, so I can’t show you other than what the mask looks like.  Pyro is the best, I think you two would have gotten along.  _

_ I miss you more than you could know.  I wish you could have met the team. I think about you every day.   _

_ Forever and always, _

_ Sammy _ ’

Next to each description was a drawing of each member.  They were all detailed, each drawing showing their respective personalities. 

Pyro looked down at my sleeping face, gently moving a stray hair back into place. 

From the screen door behind us, the rest of the team was smiling, looking on at the scene before them.  Scout, Spy, and Medic were the last to leave. 

“I don’t get it.  What’re we lookin’ at?  It’s just Pyro and Sammy.”  Scout looked between the two men, scowling when they chuckled. 

“Oh Scout, so young  _ und _ naive.  You vill understand one day.”  Medic chuckled, turning away from the still confused Scout. 

Spy left too, leaving Scout to watch as Pyro hummed softly, their eye holes fixed on me.  It took him a good five minutes to figure it out, his eyes going wide as he ran, giving us our privacy. 


End file.
